


在深海中沸腾

by summerroad7



Series: 沉睡后清醒的爱人 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FHQ paro, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: FHQ背景 初遇时分及川彻 x 影山飞雄
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, oikage - Relationship
Series: 沉睡后清醒的爱人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830355
Kudos: 12





	在深海中沸腾

**在深海中沸腾**

及川彻在北国第一高峰的半山腰上住过几年，影山飞雄就是在那个时候被当作祭品送过来的。

山脚下的村民瞧见环绕雪峰的白云变成青黑青黑的乌布，就知道魔王来了。村里没有勇士胆敢靠近这座不详的山，关于魔王的传闻愈演愈烈，附近的土匪钻了空子，把杀人放火的勾当做尽，一股脑推到魔王身上。担惊受怕的村民们不知从哪里听说只要献上人类孩童就能平息魔王的怒火，于是便挑了一个冤大头——趁着天蒙蒙亮，万籁俱寂之时，他们把装有影山飞雄的竹筐搁在山脚的神社里，一溜烟跑得没影了。

据影山自己描述，他在竹筐里睡到日上三竿，醒来的时候饥肠辘辘，想要摸回村子里找点吃的，却认不清方向，迷路中往山里越走越深，碰到及川设下的结界，这才被魔藤捉住。

白天的时候魔王都在睡觉，被吵醒了赖在被子里不肯出去。每每想起这事儿他还很后怕：再晚几分钟魔藤恐怕要把挣扎个没完没了的影山飞雄给活活勒死。带着起床气跑到山崖边，及川彻定睛一看，闯入的不是羚羊也不是野兔，而是一个倔脾气的人类小孩，嘴里死咬着一截魔藤，视线钻过乱糟糟的黑色刘海，一下就黏住了他。

及川招呼魔藤把影山飞雄搁在自己脚边，心里狂骂村里的人类都长着金鱼大脑。

“喂，下山的路在那边。”及川好心地指给趴在地上咳嗽的男孩看：一条蜿蜒曲折的小道伸进不远处的灌木丛里。再往高处去，人间界的植被愈发稀少，就只剩零星的野草和魔界藤蔓长在一起。男孩对他的话没反应，只顾急促地喘气，半天爬不起来，及川不由地多看他两眼：不合身的麻布灰袍在刚才的一番挣扎中弄得乱七八糟，领口扯开，及川正好瞧见魔藤渗出的酸液在男孩肩膀上留下的烧伤。伤口处的皮肤赤红溃烂，看得及川彻直皱眉。

说实话，他想不起来疼痛具体是什么感觉了，只依稀记得受伤是件麻烦事，换作以前，会被岩泉好好骂上一顿。

及川彻捋捋头发，故意摸到自己的犄角，好顺理成章地把以前的事情埋起来。

救死扶伤不在魔王的技能之列，他觉得自己仁至义尽，转头就要走，不想却被男孩捉住了衣角。幼小脆弱的人类在地上蜷缩着，看着可怜兮兮，手上却挺有劲。影山先瞅了一眼安分地缩在悬崖边的魔藤，然后才抬头看向及川彻。

男孩的嗓音脆生生的，一点儿也没有害怕的意思。影山对他说：“请您教我怎么制伏会动的藤条吧。”

在以后的许多个白昼里，及川彻会反复梦见这一刻：手无寸铁的影山飞雄牢牢牵着明明想走却迈不开步子的及川彻，深海般的眼睛里映有一对可怖的犄角。或许从那时起，影山就已经在毫无自觉的情况下驯服了他，把缰绳准准地套上了魔王的脖颈。

+

“送什么不好，偏要送个小飞雄，又不好玩，又不能吃。”

及川成天如此抱怨，却还是没把影山飞雄赶走。魔藤留下的伤如果放着不管，肯定半年都不好，于是及川在院子里种了几株魔萝摹，被迫当上江湖郎中。影山很快就恢复到能够在平地上行动自如，弄明白只有魔王才能让魔藤听话以后，他只沮丧了几分钟，立刻改变主题，缠着及川彻教他辨识魔界植物。

“反正魔王先生也没事做，平常都在房里睡觉。”影山对及川夜里的行动一无所知，话说得轻巧，理直气壮的。

有时候及川架不住男孩折腾，不免恐吓他一下。“小飞雄走开，再缠着我就吃了你！”

头次听到这话，影山愣住了，嘴巴一张一合吐出细小奇怪的喉音。“真、真的吗？”

及川彻困得眼睛都睁不开，嘀嘀咕咕地说真的真的吃的就是你，成天让我教你些有的没的烦不烦啊，学了又用不上……

等他醒来，夜幕低垂，影山飞雄还以差不多的姿势坐在床边的地毯上，头靠着床沿睡得正熟。及川彻一把将男孩拎起来，准备放回隔壁储藏室的临时床铺上，却没想到一双热乎乎软绵绵的幼年人类的手抓住胳膊。影山拉着他，很严肃地推理道：“魔王先生骗人。”

“哈？”

影山扳着手指替他算了算日子：及川彻清净的独居生活已经结束了整整十九天，还没吃影山飞雄，所以他根本就不打算这么做。

及川给逗乐了，随手把男孩搁在自己的床上，蹲在床边问他：“那我为什么不能是打算先把小飞雄养胖点再吃呢？”

“可是魔王先生做饭不好吃，我都吃不饱。”

一人一魔大眼瞪小眼了半天，及川彻把牙齿咬得咯吱作响，气得眼睛变成一道金色的细缝。“不知好歹的臭小鬼——”

“魔王先生，”影山抱着凉冰冰的被子，因为床上缺乏人类的体温而打了个哆嗦。他好奇地打量着魔王的眼睛，诚恳直白地提出异议：“能不能别吃掉我？”

及川彻一把将那个圆脑袋按进枕头里，冷酷无情地拒绝道：“想得美。”

+

影山跟他养的小蝙蝠使魔闹了点矛盾，手指被抓了几道口子。及川彻给他肩膀上涂完草药之后，还得给他的手指缠纱布。蝙蝠和魔王都是昼伏夜出的生物，及川怎么也想不明白影山怎么就能招惹到它们头上。他故意把男孩的手指缠得胖胖的，连勺子都抓不稳，然后才坐下来质问影山飞雄。

“不是说过让你不要乱摸魔界生物的吗？”

在他对面，影山抱着膝盖脸颊鼓鼓的，怎么问都不讲话。天色渐晚，夕阳的光辉缓缓熄灭，及川彻挥挥手点亮廊上的油灯，准备走，却被影山叫住。

“我想和魔王先生一起出门。”男孩天真地用目光追随他的脚步，因为困乏而不停地眨眼睛。及川轻易地从影山别扭的表情里挑出一点点无助——十来岁的小孩子，总是一个人关在院子里，毕竟还是太寂寞了。

魔王握住对方细瘦的肩膀，忍无可忍地晃了晃这个缠人的小家伙：“飞雄，你到底知不知道自己为什么会在这里？”

影山想都不想，答得一清二楚：“为了让村子免受魔王先生的袭击。”

及川一言不发地望着他。

“福崎夫人带着明子来拜托我，她看起来很伤心。爷爷去世之后夫人经常送饭团给我吃，我很喜欢她，所以就答应了。他们告诉我只要在神社里等到魔王先生出现，可是我等了半天，魔王先生都没有来，所以本来打算直接回去的。”

“家里没有其他的亲人吗？”

“我自己住。”及川的手越收越紧，影山吃痛地皱起眉头，嘴撇到一边。“魔王先生，请您松手。”

明明是个什么都不懂的幼崽，却被一群成年人抛在神社，当作自保的筹码。及川阴沉地想，冷却多年的血液此刻仿佛在身体里沸腾翻涌。他冷不丁想起岩泉一拎着两壶酒敲响他的门——两人坐在湖边看落日，上了年纪之后，岩泉似乎很容易喝醉。他拍着晶莹的砂岩块，忽然失声痛哭，把磨钝了的长剑失手落在地上。他们俩一起长大的城镇就在对岸的山上，远看是一片灰红相见的色块。离开之时，及川彻是他们的英雄，归来以后，却被迫只能远远欣赏它在湖面上的倒影。

他松开同样孑然一身的人类幼崽，手伸到对方面前。

“跟不上的话就把你扔在半路上。”

影山的眼睛亮起来，他抓住及川，把灼人的温度烫进魔王的指间。“魔王先生——”

“及川，”他纠正道，握紧了影山的手。“是及川先生才对。”

+完+


End file.
